


The Eros Arrow

by calikoi



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Attraction, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikoi/pseuds/calikoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Xiaolin and Heylin are after a very special Wu: The Eros Arrow! It makes the enemy fall in love with, well, anybody! Except under a certain condition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eros Arrow

“The Eros Arrow!” Omi exclaimed as the swirling pattern shaped into a silhouette of an arrow with a heart-shaped tip. “I heard it is a very chaotic Shen Gong Wu, giving its victims the illness of gushy feelings and butterflies in their stomach!”

“I think you mean love-sickness.” Kimiko giggled and pushed the small monk back, who was hovering over her shoulder to peek at the mystical scroll.

“What would someone do with a Shen Gong Wu like that?” Raimundo, their leader and dragon of the wind, queried. “Besides maybe gaining a few admirers for yourself.” He glanced down to their giant and serpent-like friend whom the four monks were riding, Dojo, who was taking them to the newly activated Wu's location.

“Well there's that, but love is also very distracting. When you're in love, you can't help but doing anything for that one person – believe me, I know.” The dragon said, holding in a sigh as he thought about a certain elderly monk back at the temple. “Anyways, whoever is affected by the Wu will fall in love with the first person they see, so if you don't want to turn into a love sick puppy, move outta the way!”

Dojo lowered them to a mountainside ledge and once landed shrunk into his tinier self. “It should be in there.” He pointed to a gaping cave, which was very well hidden in the elevated landscape. “Just to warn you, it's really dark down there – pitch black dark! So be extra careful.”

“Don't worry, I got it covered.” Kimiko winked and snapped her fingers, quickly sparking a flame around her entire hand.

After a very encouraging 'a point for the fire monk!' the four man and one dragon squad ventured into the cave. Minutes were spent on wandering through the darkness, guided only by a dragon's instincts and a small fire. They felt as though they were walking straight towards the Earth's core and hoped that they would not come across any large monsters that would be dwelling there.

“Look!” Kimiko shouted. “There it is! Stuck in that boulder!”

The other four followed the point of her index finger and saw it to be true – the arrow, it seemed, had been shot into a very large rock and stuck in the crevice. The flame's reflection flickered to and fro on its metal shaft, making it all the more enticing to pick.

“Worry not my friends, I will be the one to retrieve it!” Omi bounded towards the mystical object before halting at the sight of two, glowing red specks. “Ah! A demon!”

“Close, but much worse cheeseball!” The two orbs drew closer and a pale visage was revealed by the light. The albino appeared to be in a disheveled state; perspiration drying on his skin, hair tussled, and tattered coat blotched with thin layers of dirt.

“Oh, great, it's the 'prince of darkness,' Jack Spicer” Kimiko scowled. “What happened to you? Started freaking out over how dark it is in here?”

“No!” Jack sputtered, hiding the fact that his flashlight had gone out and he had been sitting and rocking himself by the boulder, unaware of the Wu the entire time. “I found the Wu first, so back off!”

“I believe all of you should get out of the way if you don't want to get hurt.” A sultry female voice added in. The monks were not surprised to see both Wuya and Chase Young stepping into the mix. “Stop fighting like children and hand the Eros Arrow over to the adults.”

“Neither you or Jack are getting it old witch!” Raimundo exclaimed, ignoring the insulted snarl on the Heylin witch's face. “Dragons, Wudai Orion Formation!”

All of them leaped into a furious mix of martial arts. Their yells echoed throughout the cave and their blows from attack reverberated off the walls. Not to discredit their intelligence, but they could not see who they were scrapping with in the darkness.

“Wait! Wait! Time out!” Raimundo shouted, surprisingly stopping both Xiaolin and Heylin groups in their tracks. “We can't even see, Kimiko girl, put some light into this room.”

With the cave lit up Raimundo was startled to see that he had been fighting against the fire monk the entire time. Clay was against Chase and Omi against Wuya. “Where's Jack?”

When they heard a gasp and something scrambling against rock, they turned to find the evil boy genius yanking at the Wu. “Come on baby, you're mine!” Jack ground out, desperately trying to pull the arrow from its crack. The four monks and Wuya charged towards him like wild animals and once he had realized that he had been found out, Jack's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

“Come on, come on!” The goth panicked and his hands were now becoming slick with sweat. “Please, please! I am too young to die right now!” Finally, as if it heard his plea, the arrow popped out of the rock and both it and the boy fell back.

Jack shrieked as he fell to the ground; fortunately, with enough experiences with falls under his belt, he was quick to reciprocate and saw five snarling faces illuminated by a hellish flame. On instinct he held the arrow up and shouted its name.

The five, realizing that they were in the line of fire, stopped on their heels and lunged to avoid the pink blast. Kimiko's fire was out in an instant and all went quiet, save for a few panting breaths.

Kimiko was unsure at first to turn her fire back on, fearing that one of her friends might have been hit and would end up falling in love with someone else; but that, she thought, wouldn't be worse than staying in the dark. With her flame flickering back to life, she searched for each of her friends.

“Everyone alright?” Clay gasped out, soberly getting to his feet.

“I don't feel much different.” Omi said. “Are you supposed to feel different?”

A low growl caught the attention of the monks. All eyes grew big and bright when they saw Chase Young, shaking his head from the after-effects of pink sparkles and most definitely a direct hit to the face.

They held their breaths as the Heylin man's eyes fluttered open and locked in Kimiko's direction.

The fire monk, quickly realizing what was happening, froze up on the spot. “O-oh no, no, no.” She stuttered and her panic shot up when the warlord began stepping towards her. “Don't come near me, buddy! I'm warning you!”

Raimundo snapped up to defend his comrade, glaring at the other man and bracing himself until -

Chase walked straight past them, as if he didn't see the pair at all. While blinking in confusion the four monks watched as their enemy headed for Jack.

Jack, seeing that his idol was stalking towards him in a near predatory fashion, hunched into a defensive pose – even though he knew it would do no good – and began begging, “C-Chase! I didn't mean to hit you! Seriously! It was an accident – please don't kill me!”

“Silence, Spicer!” The older man growled. Teeth clenched and eyes glowering, he looked ready to tear someone's head off – namely Jack's. “Your pathetic groveling won't excuse you from this incident. Had the Wu truly affected me, I would have fallen in love with Tohomiko.”

The faces on the four monks and Dojo were comical. Wuya peered on in a mix of confusion and interest.

“What does -” Jack was not given time to finish as a strong hand gripped his jaw, squeezing his cheeks. Another hand took the Eros Arrow from the boy's grasp and tossed it over to the monks.

Raimundo caught it, looking quizzically at it for a moment.

“Wuya, we're leaving.” Chase said. The witch knew it was a command, but she did not want to go empty handed

“But, the Shen Gong Wu!”

“Leave it.” There was a hint of a growl in his tone and Wuya faltered. Grumbling to herself, she stepped to the other side of Chase, giving nothing more but a discontented scowl.

Pleased to have the the witch obey his orders, Chase smirked and then settled his gaze onto the Xiaolin warriors. “It was a pleasure, young monks. But next time, if you want a fair fight, play in a field that you can actually _see in._ ”

Chase was able to see a light blush on four youthful faces just before he teleported him, Wuya, and Jack to his citadel.

\- - -

“Why did you let them have it!” Wuya screeched with her fists clenched, trying hard not to punch the dragon man in the face. “I wouldn't question if Jack kept it because he's on the Heylin side with us, but what was the reason for giving those brats the Wu!”

Chase disregarded the witch's temper but he did reply, “The Wu will be useless to them just as it is to us. It's a hindrance to have strangers drooling at your heels and not worth what you think would be a benefit.” As he said this his eyes flickered over to Jack, who was standing rigidly in fear and puzzlement.

Wuya, seeing what the warlord meant, pouted and crossed her arms. “If it's such a hindrance, then why is _he_ here?”

“That,” Chase said coolly, “is none of your business. I would advise you go do your daily scowling at the pool – you get quite cranky when you don't let your bitterness out.”

Embarrassed but knowing that she could not fight the man even if she tried, Wuya stormed off to said pool. Chase waited until she was completely out of sight to turn to the goth boy beside him. Jack's gaze was stuck on where Wuya had left and only snapped out of it when Chase cleared his throat.

“You know, she did ask a good question.” Jack said, trying his best not to fall under the older man's gaze, “Why am I here?”

“Because you title yourself a genius.” Chase began, “The arrow is not defective, Spicer, and I am giving you the task to figure out what might have happened. If you can give me an incontestable conclusion I _might_ think about giving you another chance to be my apprentice.”

“Really?” Jack blinked. Such an offer seemed too good to be true, but with a nod from Chase his eyes glistened with what was surely a slither of hope. Chase was a man of his word and the task appeared easy enough; and most importantly, did not seem to require anything dangerous. He would feel like a bigger fool than he was now if he didn't take this opportunity! But something in the back of his mind was telling him that something about this task was off.

“That seems a bit too easy.” The boy said skeptically and Chase smirked.

“Believe me, it won't be. Would you rather I throw you into a pit of snakes while you think about it?”

“No, no. I'm good!” Jack protested quickly and re-thought the problem.

“Being Heylin can't have anything to do with it. Shen Gong Wu are pretty neutral and should be able to affect anyone – regardless of good or evil.”

He paused to think and then said, “You drank a soup meant to change you into a monster – but you don't act like one. Like some soulless creature or wild animal. You know what you're doing and you make it hard for others to guess. But having the capability to feel certain emotions, that I don't know.” Jack frowned, wondering why on earth Chase was putting this kind of test on him, but he wasn't going to complain. “Is there a time limit on this or - ?”

“Take as long as you need.” Chase said, not out of kindness but because he knew Jack would not find the answer too soon. “But don't linger around here too long, my cats did not have their meals yet and seeing something so helpless will bring out their predator instincts.”

Jack gulped at the thought of being feline chow and began walking backwards towards the exit. “Haha, oh, thanks for the warning. I guess I'll, see you later when the cats are all fed and happy.”

With a quick goodbye the boy bolted. Chase watched, the memory of the coat's tail lingering in his mind. He smirked at the thought of ruby eyes going wide in shock once their owner solved the little mystery. Jack, when you really caught his attention, can be damnably focused on the task at hand and would not take long in his efforts.

Chase would be waiting.

\- - -

“I don't get it.” Raimundo said as he tossed the lightweight arrow in one hand and rested on his other, “I'm pretty sure Chase looked straight at Kim. He didn't appear any different at all.”

“Maybe Jack broke it.” Kimiko shrugged, sitting in the grass with her PDA in her lap. “Anything seems possible with that weirdo.”

“Oh, wait, wait, wait.” The four monks turned to Dojo, who appeared to be drinking a tall glass of lemonade as he stroked his beard. “I think I remember now; the Eros Arrow has a side effect. It won't work on those who are already in love to begin with.”

Such a mere statement from their scaly friend made everything in their space go stone silent. An uncomfortable chill had risen in the air as time itself seemed to freeze over.

And then, everyone erupted into laughter.

“Haha! C-Chase, in love?” Omi cackled and fell over, holding his sides as they threatened to burst. “That is less likely than he cutting his hair!”

“Y-Yeah!” Raimundo panted between laughs, “There is no way that cold-blooded reptile can love anything else but _himself!_ ”

“I think you need a heart first to fall in love.” Clay chuckled whilst wiping a tear from his eye, “Not to disrespect the man, but Chase doesn't appear to _know_ romance from what we've seen.”

“O-okay, guys! Stop! He's probably watching!” Kimiko snickered. Now that they were in a good mood, they could continue on their day with training and preparing for the next battle ahead.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic! Also if you didn't catch it, the arrow was placed in a rather symbolic area. I pretty much based it off Eros and Psyche, where the pair made love in the darkness.


End file.
